Jasmin's Return
by 23jasmin23
Summary: Jane's sister Jasmin is finally returning to the castle for the first time in six years   Set one year in the future  PLEASE R&R  sorry not good at summary's XD  Oc X Jester, Oc X Smithy, Oc X Dragon, Rake X Pepper   And latter on  Jane X Gunther
1. The letter

**Chapter One**

**_The letter._**

It was almost midnoon in the castle, and every body was busy as usual.

Jane was on patrol with Dragon, Gunther was training, Sir Ivan was sleeping on the job… again, Sir Theodore was planning his next lesson to teach Jane and Gunther, Pepper was busy in the kitchen making lunch for all of the castle, Rake was tending to his garden, Smithy was sharpening Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore's swords, Jester was thinking of some good jokes to tell, Magnus (Gunther's father) was busy selling things in the market, the King & Queen where busy doing what every it is they do…, Adeline (Jane's mother) was watching Prince Cuthbert and Princess Lavinia and finally Milton (Jane's Father) was going through the royal mail.

What's this Milton wondered curiously as he looked at the parchment scroll signed to Adeline, Jane and himself.

He did away with the rest of the mail and finished the rest of his duties.

When he was finished it was just a little after dusk.

He went up to his and Adeline's room to find Adeline resting on their bed.

"Adeline I think the day has finally come." Milton said quietly walking up to his wife.

"You mean you got a letter of her return!" Adeline asked excitedly sitting up.

"Well I'm not sure, but I have never seen this nice of wrighting on a scroll sent to us." Milton replied showing his wife the righting on the tag.

"Well what are you waiting for? OPEN IT!" Adeline replied quickly.

"Well I think we should go and get Jane." Milton stated.

"Yes you're right." Replied Adeline getting up off the bed. "Well lets go."

With that said they where off to Jane's room.

* * *

Their was a ***knock knock knock*** on Jane's door.

"Come in." Jane said as she turned her head to look at her door and was surprised to see her mother and father.

"Mother, Father how come you have come here this late in the evening, is something wrong." Jane asked worriedly.

"We are here because," replied her mother walking towards her daughter's bed and sitting down beside her. "There is a scroll hear that is for all of us."

"Who's it from?" asked Jane curiously looking at her mother.

"Well we aren't sure but we think, it's from your sister." replied Milton as he sat on the bed beside his wife.

"OH MY! REALLY DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S FROM HER?" Jane asked excitedly getting up off her bed and looking at her parents

"Well we wont know until we open it I guess." replied Adeline just about to open the scroll.

But then.

"Jane has A SISTER!" Dragon asked curiously poking his head through Jane's windeye.

"Yes it's true she dose." Replied Milton looking behind him at Dragon.

"How come you never told me about her Jane?" Dragon asked with a wine

"Well I guess it kind of slipped my mind, I mean I have not seen or herd from her in six years." Jane replied sadly looking down at her feet.

"I think she may have slipped all our minds Jane not just yours." Jane's Father said sadly looking at the scroll

"Well it has only been six years after all, but that doesn't give us the right to forget about her." Adeline said holding on to the scroll tightly.

"WOW! Talk about a close family. Ah ha ha ha!" Dragon laughed

"Ha ha very funny you big newt." Jane replied sarcastically

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Dragon asked

"Well I guess we should then. Right?" Asked Jane looking at her mother.

"Yes I think we should." Adeline replied passing the scroll to Jane's father.

And with that said Jane's Father ripped off the string and tag tied onto the scroll and unraveled it.

The End of Chapter One

Well that's chapter one.

Sorry it's a bit short… but this is my first story that I have actually written out …so please R&R

And the next chapter will be out soon… I hope lol :P


	2. Jasmin's scroll of return

**Chapter Two  
**

_**Jasmin's scroll of return.  
**_

Jane's father ripped off the string and tag tied onto the scroll and unraveled it.

Milton read the first little bit aloud for the family to hear " Dear: Mother, Father and Jane."

" IT'S FROM HER!" Jane interrupted excitedly.

"Yes it is." Milton said with a big proud smile upon his face.

"Continue on." Said Adeline in a hurry to hear what the scroll is about.

And once agene Jane's father continued on reading the scroll.

* * *

Dear: Mother, Father and Jane

I'm so sorry I haven't been wrighting to you like I promised but I have been very busy with my duties as becoming the first female knight in this castle along with my best friend Hethery.

But Hethery and I have been sent to a village to live with a few other knights in training not that far from King Caradok's castle.

But do not worry we where sent their because there is really nothing left for them to teach us back at the castle.

So I was thinking that I could come back for a visit, or even stay, but that would be up to the King of course and its alright with the place we are staying at, they actually encourage it.

But if that where to happen I would have a little bit of a request for the King, and one really BIG problem, because I would like to have Hethery and her horse Thunder come and live with use if I come back to stay, but if not she and I can always return to the little village and its not that far away from King Caradoks castle so I will still be able to come and visit if I can not stay, and then I also have a really BIG companion.

And I think that is all, really miss you guys and please wright back with information of what is happening.

Love:

Jasmin

* * *

"WOW!" Said Adeline "she has such good righting, they must be teaching her well."

"I can't wait tell she gets here!" Jane said excitedly

"Yes we must go tell the king of her return." Said Milton as he got up and walked to the door or Jane's bedroom

"Well go talk to the king right away and well let you know what he said in the morning alright Jane." Said Adeline, then she turned to look at her husband and said "Well the lets go Dear."

"Goodnight Jane, and you to Dragon." Adeline and Milton said as they left

"Goodnight" Said Jane

And with that her parents left her room, and Jane could hear them talking and laughing on their way out.

"WOW! I can't believe it! She is finally coming back , it's been six years since I last saw her." Jane said as she laid down

"I wonder who her BIG companion is? Do you think it could be a dragon Jane? Do you? DO YOU!" Dragon asked very excited

"I don't know Dragon, maybe but I guess we will all just have to wait and see." Jane replied tiredly

"OH BOY! I hope it is another dragon!" Dragon said excitedly

"I hope so to Dragon" Jane replied tiredly "Well I think we should call it a night Dragon, we can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Ok Jane. Goodnight." Said Dragon pulling his head out of the windeye

"Goodnight Dragon" Jane said as Dragon closed the shutters on the windeye

* * *

In the throne room

Adeline and Milton walked into the King and Queens thrown room.

"Your Highnesses, may we have a word with you?" Milton asked

"Yes what is it?" Asked the King as he turned to look at them

"We have a request to ask of you." Said Adeline as they walked closer to the King and Queen

"And what is this request you have for me?" asked the King curiously

" Well you remember our daughter Jasmin, right?" asked Adeline

"Oh yes of course we do" said King Caradock

"She was such a lovely girl, so helpful" Said Queen Gwendolyn

"Yes she was indeed. But didn't you send her to another castle to learn literature and art, and then latter on got a letter saying she was going to stay their and train to become a female knight?" asked King Caradok

"Yes that is correct." Adeline replied

"And when I was going through the royal mail I found a scroll that was sent for me and my wife and it just so happened to be a letter from Jasmin asking to return to live in the castle." Said Milton

"Well I see no problem with that, Its fine by me" replied king Caradok

"Well there is more to your majesty, she has also requested to bring along her friend Hethery and her hours and she also mentioned a LARGE companion but we are not to sure of who or what it may be." replied Milton

"Well they can come for a visit in about 2 weeks time and we will give judgment of weather they can stay or not." Replied King Caradok

"OH thank you your majesty!" thanked Adeline excitedly

"Then I shall wright her a letter telling her that your highness, and thank you very much." replied Milton as he and his wife walked out of the throne room and off to bed.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter but I have not been around a computer lately.

Anywho hope you like it and i will have the next chapter up soon … hopfully

:D


End file.
